


The Little Frost Giant

by rollingmuse



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frost Giants - Freeform, Gen, Jotunn!Loki, Loki rocking furs so hard, metaphorical wolves harmed during the making of this, use and abuse of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmuse/pseuds/rollingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Llanval's epic-length fanfic "Eidolon", a humble piece from a huge fan. Jotunn!Loki. Loki rocking the blue like some Hindu god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Frost Giant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eidolon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209212) by [Llanval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanval/pseuds/Llanval). 



Little Frost Giant Prince Loki- 


End file.
